Haunted by the Past
by Barbra4317
Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted By the Past: **

Authors Note: HELLO everyone! For those of you have already read The Assignment welcome back, and to those who just found this story welcome! I update my stories every Monday, unless I can't get to it then I will post it the day before, or Tuesday. (Which hardly ever happens). This is a sequel! I had a lot of awesome reviews and readers who read The Assignment. So if you're just coming on please read The Assignment first! Just a refresher to anyone who needs it; this is what happened on the assignment:

The Assignment refresher:

In the Assignment, Vance asks Ziva to go to LA to help on a case that involves the kidnapping of Jewish people who terrorists believed betrayed Israel. Ziva who had just gotten back from Somalia 5ish months before hand ends up convincing Gibbs (who is basically her father) to let her go undercover. Meanwhile, Ziva and G Callen strike up a very fledgling relationship. Which at the end of the story, they decided they both wanted to continue it and vowed that they would make it work no matter what.

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 1: See You Soon**

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 11:05 am (DC) 8:05 am (LA)**

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked walking into the office seeing his partner already sitting at his desk working on his paper work. Callen sighed not bothering to look up at Sam.

"Working"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" Sam asked

"My flight isn't until 3 this afternoon big guy" Callen asked glancing at his partner before looking back down at his work.

In all honesty, Callen hated paperwork. His 'modo' was you do your job, investigate, get the bad guy and sign him over to the jailers, which in their case means Hetty. Not sitting at a desk for hours writing up reports for missions that have already been carried out and that no one, except for Hetty and Nate, read. Yet here he was diligently doing his work instead of training in the gym with Sam as a way to put off the grueling work.

"Morning boys!" called a cheery voice.

"Morning Kenz" said Callen looking up at his favorite agent.

"Aren't you supposed—"

"No it doesn't leave till later. Jeez are you guys trying to get rid of me or something?" Callen interrupted

"No just making sure that you didn't get stuck here and miss your flight" Kensi said.

As if that would actually happen Sam thought. Callen and Ziva had worked out a schedule ever since the case Ziva came down to help with. One of them would fly to the other and vacation for a few days once a month. This time it was Callen's turn.

"You miss her? How's this relationship going anyway?" Kensi asked looking at her team leader.

Callen set down his pen. Ziva. Ziva was the reason he had came into the office early. He knew that if he had left without finishing his work Hetty would rip him a new one. When Ziva had came down to LA in October they had spent a lot of time walking along the beach, talking and just spending time together enjoying each others company. That's not to say that's the only thing they did. Callen smiled as memories of her last visit swarmed his brain.

"Hello earth to Callen?" Kensi said. Callen shook his head.

"I miss her all the time, but we're making it work. I can't leave here, and she can't leave NCIS in D.C. Gibbs is there, and her family who have supported her through terrible times is there. It's not easy but we make it work. "

"Would you leave OSP for her?" Kensi asked

"I don't know Kenz, I don't know"

Callen couldn't imagine his life anywhere outside of LA, but at the same time he knew that the women he loved lived across the country from him. Their commuting back and forth every month, and skyping every night wouldn't work forever. At some point they would have to make an impossible decision. It wouldn't be easy for either one of them to leave their teams.

Even though Gibbs was like a father to G, he still had a family with OSP. Hetty was like the mom who knew everything, Sam his brother, Kensi and Nell were like his little sister, Deeks and Eric were like his dorky younger brothers. He couldn't imagine leaving them in LA. But at the same time he knew Ziva fought the same mind battle he did when she thought about their situation.

"Sam…Gym?" Callen asked Sam nodded throwing his stuff down on his desk and the trio made their way towards the gym.

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP Gym ****à**** 2:00 pm (DC) 11:00 am (LA)**

Callen was in the midst of sparring with Sam when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hey Kenz can you get that?" he yelled as he flipped Sam over his back

"Hello Callen's phone" Kensi said

"_Hey Kensi it's Ziva"_

"Hey how are you doing?"

"_I'm doing good I was just calling to check in with G before he leaves to come to D.C." _

"Oh well currently your boyfriend is kicking Sam's rear on the mats." Kensi said laughing.

"THAT"S NOT TRUE!" yelled Sam

"_Tell Sam that I'm sure he is trying his very best" Ziva said_

"Sam, Ziva says that she's sure your trying your very best"

Sam laughed at that and then backed out of the circle so G could take his call.

"Here's Callen" Kensi said passing the phone over to her, now sweaty, coworker.

"Hey Zi what's up?"

"_Nothing, just calling to make sure you're still coming here" _

"Of course I am. I can't wait"

"_Well good because Abby is already planning a team party tomorrow night so we can all catch up." _

"Well I'm looking forward to that."

"_Yeah but tonight…you're all mine" _

"Well I'd hope so" Callen said laughing slightly "Has Gibbs said anything to Abby and McGee yet?"

"_Not it's so funny to see them together because they still think he has no idea" _

"Hmm well I wonder how long he'll let it go without saying something."

"_My guess is a while. Abba wants her to be happy and he knows McGee will be terrified if he knew that Abba has always known about them, same with me and you"_

"So Tony's still in the dark?"

"_Yeah" Ziva said laughing _

"Okay, well ZI I better go finish my paperwork otherwise Hetty will never let me out of here. I'll see you soon okay?"

"_You haven't finished it yet? G, she's gonna murder you"_

"No she won't I'm her favorite"

"_Not for too much longer if you keep putting it off" Ziva teased. _

"Yeah well someone keeps distracting me"

"_Who me?"_

"Yeah"

"_Never" Ziva said laughing_

Callen laughed "keep on thinking that. I love you see ya soon"

"_Love you too bye" Ziva said _and then the phone was disconnected.

"Love you Kenz" Sam said in a high pitched voice

"Awww love you too Sam" Kensi said in the same high-pitched voice.

"Awww shut up you two" Callen said heading to the locker room to take a shower.

Authors Note:

Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that. Also, I am in school so I don't know how often I can update, but ill try for at least once a month. Thanks for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. (BTW Ziva calls Gibbs Abba). This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

**Washington D.C. Airport ****à**** 5:00 pm (DC) 2:00 pm (LA)**

Ziva stood just past the security gate waiting anxiously for G's flight to get in. It still unnerved her to be in places with a lot of other people when she was by herself. She wasn't scared of the other people, but she didn't like not knowing who anyone was and what dangers they could bring to her.

"Long time no see" said G strolling up. Ziva's face broke into a huge grin and stepped forward and pulled Callen into a tight hug.

"I missed you G" she mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you too Zi, ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's go grab your luggage" Ziva said taking her hand in his as they walked away following the signs to the baggage claim. Twenty minutes later they were speeding down the free way in Ziva's silver mustang convertible Gibbs bought her for her birthday about four months earlier.

"So there's a party tomorrow night?" G asked once they had been speeding down the freeway.

"Yes a team party at Ducky's house, I curse Abby can get Ducky to do anything"

"ZI,"

"What?" Ziva asked looking at him before quickly looking at the road again,

"It's I swear not I curse"

"Rrrright" Ziva said laughing. "I will never understand you Americans and your idioms.

"And that is why I love you" G said his hand moving to rest lightly on her thigh.

"So, how have you been?" G asked looking at his girlfriend's tired eyes.

"I've been good, we just wrapped up a pretty interesting case Fornell had to come in and it was quite entertaining to see Abba and him go at it"

"Gibbs won right?" G asked, knowing the answer

"Of course" Ziva said.

"Have I met Fornell?" G asked hoping he hadn't completely forgotten someone he met the last time he was in D.C.

"No, he works for the FBI, I believe he might be coming to the party tomorrow, then you can meet him…Did you ever meet Diane?"

"Diane…. Wasn't she the crazy one who threw things at him when they got divorced?"

"Yeah, well she is also Fornell's EX Wife, he married her after Gibbs did…and well they still joke about how stupid they were"

"Sounds like I'll like him"

"Yes, I think you may… "Ziva said thoughtfully before turning into her apartment complex.

**Washington D.C.—Ziva's apartment **** 9:00 pm (D.C) 6:00 pm (LA)**

G Callen lay on the couch in front of a flat screen TV with Ziva curled up against his chest. She had fallen asleep and he had decided to use that time to think about how far they had come. He couldn't believe how much she had been through already in her life.

Unconsciously he wrapped his arm tighter around her as he thought about everything that Saleem had done to her and he wished he could just take away all of her pain. Ziva was growing agitated in his arms. He leaned down and pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"Zi honey, calm down it's just a dream" he whispered. Ziva stirred slightly and then opened her eyes.

"Heyy" she whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah,…bad dream"

"Well I'm here if you ever want to talk about it okay?"

"Thanks G." Ziva said. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I must make for a really boring date huh?"

"Nooo." G said shaking his head. "I think you're the perfect one for me" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Ziva groaned slightly and sat up, G, doing the same. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Their hands started roaming each others bodies until their heads finally came up for air.

"We should stop" Ziva said pushing him back a little

"Yeah" G agreed. He knew how certain things affected her. Saleem and his men had done awful things to her in Somalia and ever since then she has been scared to get too intimate with someone.

Ziva gave an apologetic sort of look.

"Heyyy none of that. It's okay. I understand Zi" said G taking her hand in his and rubbing it gently. Ziva gave a thankful little smile

"I missed you" Ziva said

"And I you"

**Washington D.C.— NCIS Bullpen **** 7:00 am (D.C) 4:00 am (LA)**

"Zi do you really have to be here this early?" G groaned as he stepped off the elevator his girlfriend holding his hand as she lead him over to her desk.

"I always start work this early, you know that"

"And you know that I complain every time"

"You didn't have to come in with me" Ziva pointed out

"Well what was I going to do? Stay at you're place all day? I don't think so, I came to see you"

Ziva smiled when he said that and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down at her desk. G grabbed Tony's chair and rolled it over to sit next to her.

"Can I help with anything?"

"I wish G, however I'm just checking over my case reports before I turn them in," Ziva said, then opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out an Ipad.

"Here, you're race game is still on there from last time I believe"

"Thanks Zi"

"You're welcome Gideon" G shook his head smiling as he unlocked the Ipad and opened up the game.

Around 7:30 Gibbs came walking into the bullpen carrying two coffees and a hot jasmine tea for Ziva.

"Morning" he said gruffly, setting the tea in front of Ziva and handing one of the coffees to G.

"Toda Abba" Ziva said

"You're welcome" he said before looking at G.

"How are ya G?" he asked

"Pretty good, I'm on vacation a week which is nice, although I have a feeling I'll be spending more time here with you guys then actually out visiting"

"Isn't that always how it is though?"

"Yeah, even when Ziva comes down to visit me, I always try to get her to go to the beach for a day, but she'd rather work on a case with me and my team or hang out in Ops, good thing Hetty doesn't mind"

"I am Hetty's favorite" said Ziva looking up from her work.

"Reallyyy?" G said skeptically.

"Okay, second favorite, after you" Ziva said smiling

Gibbs just rolled his eyes at the pair of them and muttered kids before making his way over to his desk.

"Well hopefully we won't get any cases today, I know Abby will be very upset if anything ruins you're welcome back dinner plans" said Ziva smirking as she got up to give the files to her dad.

"OH no." A very hyper voice said from behind them.

"Leon knows that the entire Gibbs team is getting off at 5 O' Clock today for our dinner" Abby said running up.

G stood up. "Hello Abby Scutio" G said seriously

"Hello G Callen" Abby said in the same serious tone. She then laughed and proceeded to give him a giant bear hug.

"How are you!" Abby sang after finally letting go of him.

"Good, slightly squished now" he teased.

"Oh you're such a wimp! Okay well I have to go wake up my babies, but come visit me in the lab later okay! Or maybe if things are slow I'll just come up" she said thoughtfully before running off, her pigtails flying after her.

"I can never get over how energized she is in the morning" G said before sitting back down in between Ziva and Gibbs' desk.

Authors Note:

Heyyy guys, so I know kinda a slow-ish start…well I hope you guys don't think it's too slow. It's going to pick up pretty soon. Anyways I hope you liked and please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing**

**Washington D.C. Ducky's House****à**** 5:00 pm (DC) 2:00 pm (LA)**

Luckily there were no cases throughout the entire day and the team managed to get off around five to head over to Ducky's.

"So, Mr. Callen how have you been?" Ducky after everyone was seated and eating away happily.

"I've been good, keeping busy you know Sam's keeping me in line" G said laughing

"What about you? Have you decided whether or not to come to LA sometime and join me for a golf game? We do have the best golfing areas around."

"Ohhh I know" Ducky sighed "However I don't know if I really need to go all the way to Los Angeles to play golf"

"But if you come then you could see Hetty." G said knowing this would entice Ducky. Everyone knew that Ducky had a fascination with Hetty. Ducky wanted to pick her brain which was always full of ideas that Ducky found immensely interesting.

"Ahh good point" Ducky said chuckling.

"GGGGG!" Abby said squealing from the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah?" G asked apprehensively looking down at the nearly shaking scientist'

"Are you going to come visit me in the lab every day while you're here?"

"Abby" Ziva said half amused. "He's on vacation I highly doubt he wants to spend his time at another government building." Ziva had been trying to convince her stubborn boyfriend to go see the sights while he as here instead of spending another 5 days with her at NCIS.

"We'll see Abbs" G said as he put his arm around Ziva's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Well shall we move this party into the sitting room?" Ducky asked looking around noticing that everyone had finished eating.

"Sure" Abby said grabbing her glass of wine and practically dragging McGee with her into the other room.

"That girl, someday she's going to run out of juice" Ducky said with a smile on his face.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Tony asked once everyone was seated around a small fire pit.

"What Tony?" McGee asked in a half exasperated way.

"Twas the night before Christmas…." Tony started.

"How does this have to do with Christmas? It's June." Ziva said looking confused.

"It's the way we are all sitting near a fire Ziver" Gibbs explained.

"Ohh" Ziva nodded understanding. Ziva leaned slightly and rested her head on G's shoulder, she felt very content. She was surrounded by everyone she loved. However, moments like this never lasted Ziva thought as she heard a phone ring. She looked up praying that it wasn't Gibbs's. And to her surprise it wasn't. It was G's.

"Sorry guys" G said getting up off the couch and heading into the next room.

"_Callen."_

"_G we have a situation."_ Sam said

"_What is it?"_

"_Well a package arrived for you today, Hetty decided to open it and inside it was a picture of Ziva's sister Tali's grave, and there was a note that said 'if you don't want Ziva to end up like her sister you'll end it and say goodbye"_

"_Could Eric trace the sender?"_

"_We have no idea who it came from…what are you going to do?"_ Sam asked

"_I don't know I need some time to think"_

"_Well I don't think you have a lot of that G"_

"_I know, I'll contact you in a bit"_ G said.

G sighed. He didn't know what to do. He loved Ziva like he had never loved someone. Normally he didn't date cops but he took the chance with her and it turned out better than he could ever have imagined. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to her but at the same time he couldn't risk her life, not after everything she'd been through. Obviously someone was coming after them. Someone who didn't want him seeing Ziva. But who was it? Her father? Someone who was jealous at Mossad. He needed those answers, before he could do anything, but at the same time if he was risking her safety by being here than he needed to break things off with her so he could figure out who was trying to break them up.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked. G jumped, he had been in such a deep thought that he didn't hear Gibbs come in.

"Just Sam checking in" G said hoping that Gibbs would buy it. Gibbs nodded although his eyes said that he didn't quite believe him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yupp" G said before leaving Gibbs and walking back into the living room.

**Washington D.C. Ziva's Apartment****à**** 9:30 pm (DC) 6:30 pm (LA)**

"You okay G? You've been a little off ever since that phone call" Ziva asked worried

"Yeah I'm good" G said. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what he was about to do.

"You sure?"

"Yeah-well no…Zi I think we need to talk."

"Okayyyy?" Ziva asked confused.

"Look I think that we've taken this as far as we can go. I mean clearly this isn't going anywhere you live in D.C. and I live in L.A. and neither of us want to make that switch."

"So what you want to end things?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Ziva, I just I don't love you anymore this, us it's not worth it anymore to me. I don't know what else to say" G said, his breaking as he said it.

"Why would you come up here then? And give me all of this hope?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know. Are you serious G! You know what fine! I guess it was a mistake with you. I NEVER should have trusted you. I never should have dated you."

"I guess you're right" G said his heart was hurting so much. He knew she didn't mean it she was angry and he wished he didn't have to put her through this pain. But it was the only thing he could do to protect her.

"Fine. Get out" Ziva said her Mossad face coming out.

Silently G grabbed his stuff out of her apartment and left, hailing a taxi he headed to a hotel where he would stay for the night before heading back to L.A. to track down the man threatening Ziva.

**Washington D.C. Gibbs's House****à**** 10:00 pm (DC) 7:00 pm (LA)**

Ziva was in shock as she entered Gibbs house and headed down the stairs. Gibbs looked up from where he was working.

"What are you doing here Ziver? I thought you'd be with Callen." At the name Callen Ziva felt her eyes start to water.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked now really worried he through his sander on the ground and met her at the bottom of the stairs pulling her into a hug,

"What's wrong Ziver?"

"G's gone Abba" Ziva whispered.

"What do you mean he's gone I just saw him two hours ago?"

"He's gone…back to L.A. I suppose."

"Why? Did you guys fight or something?" Gibbs asked still confused.

"He broke up with me. He said it wasn't worth it anymore." And with that Ziva collapsed. Here she was safe, with her Abba and she knew that he would never judge her.

Gibbs caught her and took her upstairs, laying her down in his bed before climbing in next to her. Ziva curled up next to him; laying her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Gibbs stayed awake for a bit wondering where Callen was and why he left Ziva.

Authors Note:

Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 4: He Left**

**Washington D.C. Hotel Room****à**** 10:00 pm (DC) 7:00 pm (LA)**

G was standing out on the balcony looking out over D.C. He couldn't believe the mess he had made. There was someone out there threatening Ziva, so he broke up with her not only breaking her heart but his as well. She was the only one who understood him, the only one who could really calm him down when he was mad at the world and he left her. He only prayed that when this was all over she would forgive him for the hurt he caused her. G shook his head and pulled out his phone, punched the number 4 and held it up to his ear.

"G?" his partner's voice said into the phone

"Hey Sam. What's going on?"

"Well Eric couldn't track the package that was sent here. Right now we have no idea who sent it any ideas?"

"It could be her father" G said. Eli David, the man who left his only daughter in Somalia to die. Somalia where she was beaten, raped and a number of other things.

"What does he have against you?"

"Everything. Maybe he thinks that I'm the reason she's staying here? I don't know. Look Sam I'm catching a flight back tomorrow morning"

"You sure?" Sam asked sounding confused.

"Yeah I'll see you then." Callen said and hung up. He really didn't want to have to explain to his friends that he broke up with Ziva. He knew what they would say. Sam would tell him he's an idiot. Kensi would worry about him. Nate would say it was something psychological about him wanting to be a loan wolf. And Hetty would say nothing. Just give him long looks and make him feel even worse than he already felt.

**Washington D.C. Gibbs House****à**** 5:30 am (DC) 2:30 am (LA)**

Ziva woke up and found herself laying in a bed that wasn't hers. She froze, and then the memory came back to her. G breaking up with her, saying that their relationship wasn't working and her running to Gibbs house. She let out a sigh and slipped off the bed trying not to wake Gibbs who was still asleep. She put on some running clothes that she left at his house once and left for her normal 10 mile run before work.

When she got back she could smell the coffee in the kitchen and assumed that Gibbs was now awake.

"Morning Ziver" Gibbs called from the kitchen when he heard the front door slam.

"Morning" she replied.

"Wanna tell me what happened last night?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shook her head and stared pointedly at the ground.

"You know Abby and the others are going to ask when you come in this morning with out him."

"I'll just tell them he went to explore D.C." said Ziva.

"Come on Ziva, you know they won't believe that they are smarter than that."

"Fine" Ziva said annoyed. She grabbed a coffee cup poured herself some and then walked upstairs to get ready for work.

"Ziva" Gibbs said walking up the stairs after her.

"I don't want to talk about it Abba. It's painful enough as it is" she said her eyes welling up with tears just thinking about the fact that G was gone.

"I'm sorry Ziver." Gibbs said pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They stayed like that for another minute or so before he let her go and let her change before they both headed off to work.

**Washington D.C. NCIS Bullpen ****à**** 8:30 am (DC) 5:30 am (LA)**

"Where's G!" Abby said running over to Ziva's desk.

"He's not here Abby" Ziva said calmly.

"Well I can see that…where is he? Bathroom? Gun range? Out getting you coffee?" Abby asked hopping from one foot to the other.

"No he is gone. Most likely already on his way back to L.A." Ziva said.

"WHAT!" Abby said loudly. "Why the hell-"

"Who Abby calm down where's the fire?" Tony asked walking into the bullpen McGee next to him.

"Apparently G left" Abby said looking at the two men and then back at Ziva. McGee and Tony both opened their mouths in shock.

"Why? Did he get a case or something?" McGee asked.

"Surely he would have said goodbye!" Abby said frowning

"Maybe he doesn't like you anymore Abbs" Tony said teasingly. Abby punched him in the shoulder looking furious

"Of course he likes me Tony!" Abby said still frowning. "Where is he Ziva?"

"He left Abby" Ziva said again.

"No really come on Ziva where is he?" Tony said smiling clearly thinking this was a joke.

"LOOK!" Ziva said loudly standing up and placing both her hands on her desk. They all jumped. "He is gone okay, that's that. I'm fine whatever can we please just get back to work"

The trio looked at each other and then silently headed to their perspective areas.

"We'll talk later" Abby said not about to let this go and then skipped out of the bullpen and headed back downstairs to 'Labby'.

**Washington D.C. Airport ****à**** 8:30 am (DC) 5:30 am (LA)**

G Callen was waiting for his plane to start boarding when he heard his phone ring. Crap. He thought as he looked at who it was.

"_Heyyyyy Gibbs" _G said trying to sound casual.

"_What the hell is wrong with you G Callen." _Gibbs barked into the phone, Callen winced.

"_Look Gibbs, I'm sorry but I can't really say anything"_

"_Like hell G! Ziva comes over to my house last night and starts crying and says something about you two breaking up and you saying it wasn't worth it. I know that's bull Callen so what's going on"_

"_Is she okay?" _G asked

"_No she's not okay. She just lost the one person man who she was fully comfortable to be around. Who she could trust wholeheartedly, you know how hard that is for her."_

"_She has you, and Tony and McGee and Ducky." _

"_Not who she can fully trust, she can trust me because she is like a daughter to me and I a father to her you know that. But the rest of the team. Sure she trusts them to have her back in the field and stuff, but still she keeps things from them."_

"_Look Gibbs I'm sorry I don't know what I can say. It's done and I'm going home."_

"_Callen why did you break up with her?". G hesitated, this was Gibbs after all, a man who he saw as a father even though Gibbs was currently mad at him. But he understood why, Ziva was even closer to Gibbs than he is, but could he really trust Gibbs with the truth?_

''_Someone's after Ziva" _

"_Who" Gibbs demanded_

"_I don't know"_

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier if she is in danger—" _

"_She's not in danger. At least as long as I stay away from her."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look I gotta go my plane is boarding, I'll call you when I land"_

"_G be careful okay? I can't lose my son."_ Gibbs said. G smiled and realized what it took for Gibbs to say that.

"_Thanks dad, I'll talk to you later"_ G said before hanging up.

G sighed, this was going to be a long flight. He grabbed his bag and got on the plane. As the plane was flying right over D.C. all he could think about was Ziva. He hoped she would forgive him. He loved her more than anything in the world and he would do anything to make sure she was safe.

Authors Note:

Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 5: Questions**

**Washington D.C. Abby's Lab (AKA Labby)****à**** 12:00 pm (DC) 9:00 am (LA)**

"So Ziva tell me what happened" Abby said getting straight to it. It was their lunch break, and Abby dragged Ziva downstairs to Labby to talk to her and have lunch.

"Abby please I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh come on it's me!" Abby said her ponytails swinging slightly. Ziva sighed.

"Fine but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone and that includes McGee."

"Why would I tell McGee?"

"Because you have been dating for a while now"

"Whaa—How—" Abby started…"Never mind that's not what matters why is G gone?"

"Last night after the party we were back at my place and he told me we needed to talk. He broke up with me"

"WHAATTT But he loves you!" Abby said standing up. She started pacing; Ziva stood up too and leaned against the table.

"You are wrong Abby he doesn't love me"

"Yes he does Ziva, I don't know why he would do something like this. Ugh I mean you guys are freaking perfect for each other. You were going to have little Zallen babies… Oh my gosh are you okay?" Abby asked realizing she hadn't asked that yet.

"I am fine Abby and Zallen?"

"Oh you know" Abby said hopping on one foot nervously. "Like Callen and Ziva put together…Zallen" Ziva shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore"

"Ziva come on of course it matters he still loves you I know it"

"No he doesn't Abby, please stop saying that. What's done is done. He broke up with me because our relationship wasn't worth it anymore. We lived in separate places and it wasn't going anywhere. I'm going back upstairs"

"No Ziva don't leave"

"No Abby I really have to get back to work".

"Fine" Abby said frowning.

**Washington D.C. Autopsy****à**** 12:00 pm (DC) 9:00 am (LA)**

While Abby and Ziva were having their lunch Tony and McGee headed down to Autopsy to talk to Jimmy and Ducky about what happened.

"So does anyone know why Callen left?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Callen left?" Ducky asked

"Yeah apparently he went back to L.A." McGee said

"That is very strange, they seemed to be fine last night that is until he got a phone call and stepped out of the room"

"Yeahhh Ziva won't say anything though"

"Oh the poor dear, I do wonder what happened"

"Maybe they broke up?" Jimmy said

"Don't be stupid Palmer, Ziva loved G and I know G loved Ziva" Tony said

"Well what other explanation is there?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know maybe he got on a really important case or something" Tony said

"And left without saying goodbye and leaving Ziva all mad?" Ducky asked "Highly unlikely"

"Well maybe she said it was fine but really she was annoyed because she missed him and wanted to see him" McGee suggested.

"Are you guys done gossiping?" Gibbs asked.

The four turned around shocked. They didn't hear Gibbs enter the room.

"Uh—well boss—you see we were—"Tony stammered.

"I know what you were doing Dinozzo. And I'm telling you to stop"

"Right boss" Tony and McGee said at the same time.

"Head back upstairs you've both got work to do" Gibbs ordered. As the two agents left Gibbs head-slapped the pair of them and then turned on Ducky.

"I-uh-I'm going to go see Abby" Jimmy stammered and hurried out of Autopsy leaving Gibbs and Ducky alone.

"So what did happen?" Ducky asked.

"G said he didn't want to see her anymore, that he didn't love her anymore. That things weren't working out."

"That's a shame"

"He told me something else though Duck"

"What is it?"

"Ziva's in danger. And it's because they were together"

"So he broke up with her to protect her" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

"Well, that explains why it was so abrupt." Ducky said.

"I need you to keep an eye on Ziver, talk to her or something, ask her down for tea and get her to open up. I want to make sure she's not going to do anything rash because of this"

"Of course"

"And no one knows about this"

"Understood Jethro, what are you going to do about this mystery threat?"

"Find him and take care of him before he hurts my family" Gibbs said before walking briskly out of Autopsy.

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 12:00 pm (DC) 9:00 am (LA)**

"So when is Mr. Callen supposed to arrive?" Hetty asked

"He caught a flight out of D.C. at 9:00 their time" said Sam

"Do we have any leads on this mystery sender?" Hetty asked

"Well I can't trace where the package came from" said Eric "However I did manage to lift a partial print, it's in the system right now. As for the picture, it was definitely taken in Israel, so whoever took this picture was in, or is currently still in Israel right now."

"Anything else? Have you started thinking about possible enemies?"

"Well there's not a lot to go on right now, Kensi and Deeks are interviewing the mail guy again, but he doesn't know anything" said Sam

"Did they go through the proper channels to deliver this package?"

"Yes, but since it was just a picture and a note it easily passed through the scanner and went straight here" Nell said

"Right, well we must get all of the information we can because when Mr. Callen comes it is going to be full speed ahead until we catch this guy" said Hetty before walking out of the room.

**Flying To Los Angeles- Airplane ****à**** 12:00 pm (DC) 9:00 am (LA)**

G was sitting on the airplane writing. He looked up for a minute and then added another few words. He looked down and read through what he had written.

'_Dear Ziva, _

_ I am sorry for what I did to you, I wish things could be different someone is after you and we can't be together until I catch him. They want us to be separated and it seems as if this is the only way to keep you safe. I hope that one day you and forgive me. _

_Love G'_

Just then the flight attendants began walking up the aisle passing out drinks. Callen ripped up the letter got a bottle of water and settled down for the trip back to L.A.

Authors Note:

Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 6: Answers **

**Los Angeles- Airport ****à**** 5:20 pm (DC) 2:20 pm (LA)**

"Welcome back G" said Sam

"Hey. Did we get anywhere on who wants to harm Ziva?"

"No. Hey you sure you want to be here I thought you'd be with her?" Sam asked confused.

"Just drop it Sam" G said annoyed. He immediately felt sorry for snapping at him though. Sam was his partner and he was just looking out for him.

"Look I'm sorry big guy, things are just kinda tense right now"

"I get it. Let's go I'll fill you in on the way" Sam said as he hopped into his car. Once they were on the freeway Sam started talking again.

"About two hours ago we got a call that there was a dead body. The man was in a marine uniform but he was definitely not a marine."

"How do you know?"

"His prints didn't come up in anything military issued."

"Okay and what does he have to do anything?"

"We had also managed to get a partial print from the package that was sent to you."

"And you got a match?"

"Yeah, problem is we still can't ID him."

"How?"

"I don't know G this guy is like a ghost."

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 6:00 pm (DC) 3:00 pm (LA)**

"Mr. Callen aren't you on vacation?" Hetty asked as Callen walked up the steps to her office

"Hetty Ziva is in danger now is not the time"

"Your girlfriend is in danger why you are not with her?"

"She is better off without me?"

"Why?"

"Because me staying with her is what is putting her in danger"

"So you ran"

"No…well yes…I am doing this to protect her!" G said frustrated that Hetty was judging him

"Are you protecting her? Or are you hurting her more?" Hetty asked

**Washington D.C. Gibbs House****à**** 6:00 pm (DC) 3:00 pm (LA)**

Ziva lay down inside the boat in her abba's basement and looked up at the ceiling. Less then 24 hours ago she had the most amazing, kind, understanding boyfriend and now she was completely confused. She ran through the events starting four months ago. They had just finished the case in L.A. G had come running onto the plane to stop it taking off to tell her how he felt about her and that he wanted to give it a chance. She agreed and they had been dating ever since. Ziva went down to L.A for the first visit. It was spent at OSP with G and she ended up getting to know his team a lot better. When he came to D.C. she was hot on a case and had to go undercover which he ended up doing with her. She could see how G could get tired with the relationship. The constant back and forth and they spent most of their time together working. Granted in the evenings they spent alone time together.

Ziva sighed. She thought she had finally found someone who could love her for who she was and ignore all of the past. G treated her with respect and didn't mind what happened to her in Somalia. He thought it just added to who she was. Ziva froze.

Maybe it was Somalia. And Saleem and his men that made him finally end things. Ziva loved G and she knew that G would never harm her in anyway but she still got flashbacks anytime they tried to take things further in their relationship. They took it slow, and finally she got comfortable enough with him, but still not to the point where she didn't tense up at first.

That must have been the reason Ziva thought to herself.

Gibbs who had walked to the landing saw Ziva inside his boat staring off into space. His mouth tightened slightly as he saw tears lightly falling down her face. He guessed all of the thoughts she was having and prayed that they would both make it through. Gibbs turned and headed back out into his living room. He had a phone call to make.

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 6:15 pm (DC) 3:15 pm (LA)**

Callen walked out of Hetty's office more confused than ever. He had to be doing the right thing… protecting her. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"_Wanna tell me what the hell is going on Callen?"_ a gruff voice asked into the phone

"_Gibbs. Look I'm sorry I really am but it's the only way she can stay safe" _

"_Safe! Callen are you kidding me? She's downstairs in my basement crying because you're gone. She's been snappy at the team all day, even Abby."_ Callen sighed. He knew this would be hard on her. It was just as hard on him, but he was doing it to protect her.

"_Look I'm doing this for her. I wish I didn't have to. It's affecting me too; I wish this wasn't the way to do it…"_

"_Then fix it"_

"_I can't"_

"_Callen you just said you wished it didn't have to be this way"_

"_I can't fix it until I catch the guy who's after her."_

"_What do you know so far?"_

"_Not much this guy's like a ghost we have a partial print though." _

"_Any matches?" _

"_Not yet"_

"_Keep me posted"_

"_I will…and Gibbs?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Look after her will you?"_

"_Always do" _Gibbs said before hanging up.

Callen looked down at his phone wishing more than anything he could be with Ziva right now.

"So I hear you've got some trouble huh?"

"Nate, thanks for coming"

"Yeah no problem"

"I need you to shrink the hell out of this photo and package, see if you can get anything off of it"

"You know my work is more of talking with someone or watching their interactions right?" Nate asked.

"Nate just try"

"Will do" Nate said walking off to his office.

G took the stairs two at a time up to the OPS center.

"Anything?"

"Well we narrowed it down to a woman"

"How'd you get a woman?"

"Well based off of the swirls and general shape of the finger…do you really care?" Nell asked

"No, what else?"

"That's it Callen" Eric said

"There has to be more! Come on you've gotten results off of less than this before"

"Well if this mystery person isn't in the databases than I don't know what else to do" Eric said

"I want answers" Callen said his voice raising.

"We don't have any right now…"Eric said tentatively.

"WELL THEN DO SOMETHING! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Callen shouted.

"Mr. Callen" Hetty said coming up behind him. "You need to take a break"

Callen looked furious. He broke up with Ziva and the only way to be with her again is if he solved this case. He looked from Hetty to the frightened Nell and Eric and then stormed out of OPS.

"I think we'd all best get back to work" Hetty said before following him.

Authors Note:

Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Background for Haunted By the Past:

Abby and McGee are dating secretly, Tony is in the beginnings of a relationship with a girl, Maddie, who is one of Ziva's friends (Ziva hooked them up). Gibbs is single; Ziva and G are still in a relationship. Nell and Eric have gone on one date but have yet to mention it to anyone. This story takes four months after The Assignment, it is early June.

Summary: Sequel to The Assignment, its Callen's turn to visit Ziva, but will their reunion be cut short when the couple bump into someone from the past?

**Chapter 7: Lone Wolf **

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 8:00 pm (DC) 5:00 pm (LA)**

"Callen!" Nate yelled from the balcony. G looked up and saw the therapist's excited eyes. G bolted up the stairs.

"What do you have?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well we know from Nell and Eric's finger print analysis that it's a woman, and because of the way she knew Ziva's family it's safe to assume it's one of her friends. Possibly one who knows Ziva's pain at loosing a sister and knows that you know about it too." Nate said.

"Okay, and how does that help us?"

"Well it helps because I know from talking with Ziva she doesn't like to talk about her personal life. Which means, out of the people who are alive and are well enough to keep tabs on your relationship as well as know about Ziva's history it's most likely one of her friends."

"Why would they want to hurt her though?" G asked.

"I don't know. Maybe revenge, they think you're taking her away from them."

"Okay so we'll have to look into known friends of Ziva's"

"It might be easier if we told Ziva what's going on, she may even know exactly whose doing this."

At those words G walked away. Nate sighed and turned around to find Hetty standing right behind him.

"Well?" She asked

"He still doesn't want to bring her in on it. Ziva could completely solve this case for us, but he's being stubborn."

"He's in love" Hetty said, "It makes us all fools".

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 8:10 pm (DC) 5:10 pm (LA)**

Callen pulled on his jacket and made his way out of OSP dialing the all too familiar number as he went.

"_Hey Gibbs, we've got some news"_ G said.

"_What is it?" _

"_We think that one of Ziva's old friends from Israel is behind this"_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember Nate?...Well he thinks that Ziva wouldn't have told many people about Tali and how much it affected her and he thinks that only someone who knew her and someone who Ziva trusted would have known that sending a picture of Tali's grave would be the only way for me to stop seeing her."_

"_Okay so they used an important secret of Ziva's life to get to you. I still don't see how that gets to a special friend." _

"_Look think about it" _Said G. _"How many people know about Tali? Not that many because she was the sheltered child. She wasn't involved with anything Mossad related. I know for a fact that Eli never talked about her, and neither did Ari or Ziva. Which means it has to be a friend of the David's who knew about Tali. And it has to be someone from the Mossad world because how else would they have been able to keep tabs on Ziva and I?"_

"_Okay… So what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know I have to think for a bit"_ G said.

"_What's there to think about?"_

"_My team wants to let Ziva know what's going on but I'm not sure that's the best option?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because if whosever watching us finds out, and most likely they are keeping a better eye on Ziva then they are on me, the she could be in danger."_

"_But you may never find out who it is without her help."_

"_Maybe…" _Callen said. _"But what about her friends? Michael is dead…but what about her other friends?"_

"_I don't know of anyone else from Israel she keeps in touch with."_

"_I'll call you in the morning with a game plan" _ G said.

"_Alright, but I agree with Hetty, we need Ziva's help"_

"_Yeah…night Gibbs"_

"_Night G"_

Callen sighed. He really didn't know what he was doing anymore. He was regretting leaving Ziva, he knew it was a bad idea in the first place but he was just trying to protect her. But as he thought about it whenever he got scared he always ran. Maybe it was the lone wolf, as Sam called it, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was he made a mistake with leaving Ziva, and now he had no idea If she would take him back.

Lost in his on thoughts he didn't notice a figure standing in the shadows by his car. He didn't notice another person sneaking up behind him. The next thing he knew a cloth was pressed up against his mouth and nose.

**Los Angeles- NCIS OSP ****à**** 10:00 am (DC) 7:00 am (LA)**

Sam walked into the office the next morning and was surprised to see Callen's desk empty. He went over to Hetty's office area.

"Have you seen Callen?"

"No I haven't Mr. Hanna. I thought he was getting a ride from you this morning"

"He never called me" Sam said. Sam said getting a pit in his stomach. Sam took off running upstairs to OPS.

"Hey Eric, is Callen around?"

"I haven't seen him yet this morning"

"Me neither" Said Nell.

"Find him! Trace his phone"

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? He might just be lone wolfing it again" Eric said. Sam glared at Eric.

"On it" Nell said quickly…"It says he's here. That's weird." Nell said looking at her computer screen.

"Pull up the security video." Sam said worried.

Eric pulled it up. There was a cell phone lying on the cement where Callen's car was supposed to be.

"Crap" Sam said. "Call everyone in, put an Agent needs assistance call for Callen." Sam said knowing that a agent needs assistance call would bring everyone to attention quicker.

"On it" Eric said pressing a button. Sam's phone buzzed. He looked down and saw that it was the Agent needs assistance message about Callen. Now all he had to do was wait for Kensi and Deeks to come running in.

"What happened? Where's Callen" Kensi asked running in a minute later.

"We don't know" Sam said. "I think he was taken"

"How? I mean it's Callen, he's like the King of Paranoia" Deeks said. Kensi rolled his eyes.

"Excuse him" Kensi said. "What are we going to do?"

"We find Mr. Callen" Hetty said walking in her face grim.

"How? We have no idea what the connection is…" Sam said and then looked at Hetty "Or do we?" he asked suspecting he knew something the rest of them didn't,

"Mr. Callen came to me last night and says he might have a way to figure out what's going on. But first we need to talk to Gibbs"

Authors Note:

Sorry guys this chapter was kinda lame. Anyways…Please please review and let me know what you thought, I love reviews and your ideas help me add to the story. Also feel free to Private Message me if you'd rather do that.


End file.
